Destiny of Stars
by Cladixe
Summary: ExT Things went to disaster when Tomoyo suddenly believed in horoscopes printed in a piece of paper and it's up to Eriol to prove Tomoyo the reality about the piece of paper. [edited]


**DESTINY OF STARS**

Disclaimer: _I do not own CCS characters especially the ever kawaii Eriol and the magnificent Tomoyo! And all the predictions here are just made up by a crazy writer-wanna-be. Don't ever rely on my horoscope, ok? There are some OOCness and I hope you don't mind. And there are some original characters in this story. The following info I will give here is just made up like Tomoyo's e-mail address. If ever someone owns it. I'm so sorry. It's just a coincidence. Bear with me!_

ONE-SHOT ET 

"Virgo. Today, you will be the luckiest person ever. You will meet your true love along the road this afternoon. Lucky Color, Red. Lucky Number, 8." Tomoyo read a piece of colored paper.

"Believe me Tomoyo, AstroStar is always accurate. Once, _AstroStar_'s prediction about me is that I'm going to have a bad day. Stay away from liars. It happened, Tomoyo! Once, I didn't listen to this precious oracle, it happened, I did have a bad day!" Chiharu said as she clutched the piece of paper she was holding while eyeing on Yamazaki, referring him as the _liar_.

_AstroStar_ is a famous horoscope today. It is a machine, standing near their beloved school, releasing some kind of paper when you enter your zodiac sign and the exact birth date. For five yen, your future will be predicted instantly.

Tomoyo smiled as she placed the piece of paper between the two notebooks lying on her desk. Suddenly a certain good-looking guy approached her table and took the piece of paper between her notebooks and read it.

"Luckiest person?" he asked, laughing.

Tomoyo noticed him and took the paper from his hands swiftly.

"You believe in such piece of paper, Daidouji-san?" he asked again.

"No, Hiiragizawa." She lied as she clutched again the piece of paper and threw in to a nearby trashcan.

"Anyway, did you meet the new exchange student? His name is Dave. Dave Willis. Very popular guy from U.S.A, along with her cousin Angela Fitzgerald, a famous model of a magazine at their country." He said as he sat down on Tomoyo's desk.

"You know so much about them, eh?" she said jokingly at him as she sat at her chair.

He laughed.

"I miss Sakura and Syaoran. How are they, anyway? Do you think both of them are ok at U.S.A?" Tomoyo murmured, as she was quite worried to the two.

"Don't worry. They're not kids anymore." He laughed. "Besides, Li can take care of Sakura."

She smiled. A weak smile.

"Anyway, about that ever famous _AstroStar_, do you really believe in horoscopes?" he asked Tomoyo.

"Ok. Fine! Yes. Our classmates said that it is accurate. It can predict my future or anyone's future. With this thing, I can prevent any disaster in my life." She explained, trying to make Eriol understand.

"But sometimes, it can be the one that will lead you to the disaster…" he added. "or failure."

"It can't lead you to failure. Eriol, _AstroStar_ is 100 précised!" she defended the poor piece of paper.

"Well, its up to you, To-chan. But I warned you. Nothing good will happen to you if your life is being overruled by a piece of paper." He said as Tomoyo ignored him.

The bell rung & class is over. Teenagers hurriedly went out of the boring classroom.

"See? I told you, _AstroStar_ is accurate. It said that I am going to be the luckiest person ever. And it is true. I am the luckiest person today because I got an A in Geometry." She skipped happily as Eriol followed him outside the room.

"You always get high grades when it comes to Geometry." Eriol sighed.

"Ok, I always get high grades but not an A" she answered back happily.

"And it also said there that I will meet your true love on the road today… afternoon." She added as she hurriedly went out of the school gate.

As usual, Eriol accompanied Tomoyo on her way home. He sighed but laughed a bit. Her beautiful friend, sure believe in the piece of crap generated by a machine.

Tomoyo walked happily when suddenly she bumped to a guy from another school, walking opposite to her direction. Her bag fell, along with the other things inside it. She hurriedly stood up and picked up the things.

"I am sorry. I will just help you-" he said as he helped her get the books. Eriol who was following Tomoyo also helped them in picking up her things.

"Gomenasai! I didn't saw you. My mind is pre-occupied a while ago." He said as he looked at the amethyst-eyed girl.

"It's ok… I-" Tomoyo answered when suddenly she was stunned by the handsome appearance of the teenager boy.

"To-chan, are you- Oh, boy!" Eriol asked Tomoyo when he realized that his friend was stunned, he slapped his forehead when he said the "Oh, Boy!" expression.

"You study at Tomoeda High School, right? I always see you sing for the National School Congress Meeting." The boy said with a smile as he looked at her angelic face.

"You are Daidouji, Tomoyo. I never thought that you are more beautiful in close-up."

"A-Arigato. What's your name?" she asked while Eriol glared at the guy.

"Takeru Asaji from Shibuya High School" he greeted as he offered a handshake, Tomoyo accepted it immediately.

"Nice to meet you. Uhm, can I have your e-mail address or cellphone number?" he asked.

Eriol continued his glare at him but it's as if he was so insensitive to realize it.

"Is e-mail address, ok to you? It's she said as she wrote it down at the back of a paper and gave it to him.

"Gee, thanks!" he thankfully said as he accepted the piece of paper.

"I've got to go, I still have a soccer practice. I want to know more about you. Ja!" he bid farewell as Tomoyo watched him as he slowly drifted away from their naked eyes.

"Your eyes were glued to that man. Tomoyo, why did you give your e-mail address to him? He is a TOTAL STRANGER!" he asked.

"But look Eriol, _AstroStar_ said that I'm going to meet my true love. Can't you see? He is my TRUE LOVE!" she said, desperate over that piece of paper.

"That's insane." He said to himself. "How can she say that the stranger she met is her true love. She doesn't even know him."

Little does she knew, her so-called friend was falling for her. Deeply.

---

_TOMOYO'S POV:_

Somehow, I believe in this _AstroStar_. Maybe my friends were telling the truth. I can't wait for him any longer.

Instead of making myself tired, waiting for him to love me, maybe we were not meant for each other after all. Maybe that _TAKERU ASAJI_ is the guy meant for me.

I'm tired waiting for Hiiragizawa. Maybe, I'll learn to love Takeru as much as I love Hiiragizawa. Oh! Kami-sama… who is the one for me?

---

_NORMAL POV:_

"Takeru and I will have a date tonight do you want to come with us?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who was sitting quietly in his desk.

"Why would I come? It's your date. You are not supposed to have a chaperon or something." He said weakly. It's as if he was not in the mood to talk to anyone else.

After she met Takeru Asaji, Eriol is being cold to her lately. Now, that his angel was staring to drift away from him. He's really pissed.

"I don't get her point. What's the sense of coming?" he thought. "They're just going to hurt my feelings."

"You aren't distracting anything. I- I just want you to be the part of my best life. I want to share with you each happiness I feel." She said as she turned her back. That's the first time that Eriol declined her favor.

She added, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Just don't bother me, Daidouji. Coz it only adds up every single pain I feel." He murmured as he looked at the girl who was walking out.

---

"I'm glad you came. You see, the purpose I befriended you is because I- I want to request something to you…" Asaji said as he looked at Tomoyo while having their dinner in a fine dining restaurant.

Tomoyo gave a "what" expression.

"You see, I want you to sing for my upcoming wedding." He said as he continued eating his dish. "My fiancé heard you sing and she really fell in love with your voice."

"What?" Tomoyo roared in anger. "I though you befriended me because you like me? So I get it, you befriended me coz you want me to sing for your wedding. Well, to tell you what? I'm not going to sing! And advance congratulation to your wedding." She said. Every word is marked with pain and anger.

She stood up and hurriedly left him there. She doesn't know where to go. She doesn't know where she would take out all the pain. Sakura, her closest friend wasn't here to comfort her. Also Meilin and Syaoran are not here. All of her trials to love that man became a waste. Only one person came to her mind, Eriol.

She hurriedly went there. Her remaining closest friend. She saw Eriol, sitting at the balcony, staring blankly at the air.

"Why is he like that? Is he drunk?" She murmured on herself as she entered the house.

"He never drinks alcoholic beverage.

---

_ERIOL'S POV:_

"This is it, Hiiragizawa. Tonight, everything might change. You're so stupid, Eriol Hiiragizawa. You are so stupid. You didn't even have the guts to confess your true feelings to her? She might leave you forever." I said to myself.

I was semi-conscious. I don't know what came to me and I drank a case of beer as I stared at the sky, full of stars.

Because of that _AstroStar_, the only girl he loved was now… now gone…

---

_NORMAL POV:_

"Daidouji-san!" Suppi squealed nervously as he saw the beautiful woman entered the mansion.

He flew to her and said, "Master Eriol is out of his mind. He was drinking alcohol lately and now, he is really drunk."

"This past few weeks, he didn't even sleep. All he did is stay at the balcony and stare at the stars in the sky." He added to the worried lady.

"Where is Ruby?" she asked. "She's not here for a month. She stays at London with Kaho." He answered.

"I see. Let's go and stop your master from letting himself drowned in liquor." She said as she hurriedly climbed the stairs.

"Uhm- Daidouji-san, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some pain reliever and anything you need." Suppi said worriedly.

"Ok." She answered. "Thank you!"

Suppi hurriedly flew to another direction as Tomoyo approached the balcony of Eriol's room.

When she arrived at his room. Everything was a mess. Broken glasses were everywhere. Papers were scattered around, along with his clothes. Even books and his other things were out of their order. The once clean place she knew was now a messy one.

She approached him and took the bottle of beer from his hand and put it in the table, along with the other bottle, then she held his hands and said, "Eriol… stop this, please."

He ignored her.

"Please stop this." She pleaded.

Eriol who was semi-conscious answered, "Let me go. Let me die. If she will just be in the arms of other guy, then let me die rather than to feel this pain."

Tomoyo was shocked when she heard those words. She never thought that her friend is in love. That Eriol is in love.

Just as she remembered, Eriol was so secretive.

She guided him to his bed, so he can take a nap.

"Let me die" Eriol whispered weakly, When Tomoyo laid him on the bed, she looked at him, worriedly.

Suppi went inside, carrying a small bottle and hand it over to Tomoyo.

"Now, let him drink this and he'll fall asleep." He said as he proceeded to the balcony and started putting the bottles inside a trash bag as Tomoyo caressed Eriol's hair.

"Suppi, what's this?"

"Sleeping drug." The black creature answered. " I used it to Nakuru. Such a hyper monkey."

"I see." She turned her eyes on Eriol.

"It's hard to fall for other people, coz it is you that I truly love. You will always be my love." She whispered. "It's hard for me to let you go. I don't care if you love somebody else."

"I realized that if you love someone, don't expect him to love you in return." She thought.

Hours passed and she fell asleep, taking care of Eriol. When morning arrived, Eriol slowly opened his cerulean eyes. He felt a big headache but its ok; at least he can handle it. He endured any physical pain. It was incomparable to his heartache.

He slowly sat on his bed and noticed Tomoyo. She was sleeping peacefully. Her head was on his bed but she was sitting on the floor.

"Why-Why is she here?" he murmured.

Suddenly Suppi arrived, carrying his master's breakfast on a tray.

"Good Morning Master Eriol! I see you are now ok. Daidouji-san was so worried about you yesterday." He greeted as he put down the tray at Eriol's bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked to his guardian.

"Daidouji-san rushed in our house and saw you, drunk. She was so worried coz it's not your type to drink 12 bottles of alcohol every night." He explained.

Eriol stood up, still confused since he thought that Tomoyo was supposed to be on a date.

He carried her and laid her down on his bed. Then he sat down next to the sleeping angel.

"Suppi, please bring out the breakfast. I will eat later, ok?" he smiled. Suppi went out, leaving him and her alone.

"She's gonna leave me…" He thought. "But maybe for the first and last time, I can kiss her."

He kissed him slightly at her cheek then he stood up and went outside the room.

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly as she stood up.

"I must have fallen asleep." She murmured but as she opened her eyes and realized that

she was now using Eriol's bed.

"Where is Eriol?" she muttered to herself as she stood up and went out of the room.

She saw Eriol, cooking something at the kitchen.

"How did you-" she asked.

"Suppi told me that you took care of me. Thank you, Daidouji-san." He smiled. A forced

smile.

"And since when did you started calling me Daidouji?" she asked. She felt his rudeness.

He just ignored her and chopped the vegetables calmly.

"Is this it, Eriol? Are you telling me to end our friendship?" she asked. Her greatest fear.

Eriol ignored her again.

"You don't care, right? You are so selfish." She murmured as tears fell from her eyes. "I hate you."

She started to walk away when Eriol dropped his knife at the kitchen table as he knelt his head. "If it is selfish to love you, then I am selfish indeed."

Tomoyo was shocked then she looked back at him.

"What did you say?"

"But if you found your happiness on Asaji's hands, I won't bother any more." He added.

"I won't bother as long as I can see you smile."

She cried. "Do you think this is happiness?"

Eriol looked at her and listened.

"Asaji just befriended me because he wants me to sing at his upcoming wedding." She said as she wiped her tears.

Eriol's eyes widened. She's not going to leave her.

He suddenly hugged her tightly as he could and said, "I am so happy!"

She smiled weakly.

"Anyway, what did you said earlier?" she asked again.

Eriol released her and said, "That was… nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing indeed."

"Oh." She said weakly.

Suppi suddenly came inside the kitchen and was surprised to see the two.

"Did I missed something?" Suppi asked.

"No. You didn't missed something." Tomoyo lied.

"Yeah. We were just talking about…" he thought of a subject and exclaimed, "_Astrostars_!

Yes, _Astrostars_."

"Oh! I guess I'll watch television at the unisex monkey's room." Suppi said. He was referring Nakuru as a unisex monkey.

Suppi flew out of the kitchen.

"I will never rely at that piece of paper." Tomoyo sighed. "It almost ruined my life."

"Good for you." Eriol smiled.

"So, what are you cooking?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at the massacred vegetables. Eriol cut them into small irregular pieces.

"Oh, I was just letting my anger away by chopping those vegetables." He answered. It was unusual for a calm guy like Eriol to act like that.

"Poor vegetables…" Tomoyo sympathized.

Eriol smiled again. He was thankful indeed that she'd never leave. His one and only Tomoyo…

"I'm sorry, Eriol" she said weakly.

"It's ok, Tomoyo." He answered as he held her hand.

They both blushed.

It didn't ended up with Aishiterus, hugs or a kiss. It was a plain blush. It can be a start for them. Maybe a new start for a higher degree of relationship. You see, horoscopes were not created to destroy one's life but people believed too much that they forgotten that they are the one of make their own destiny. It's up to them if they want to be successful or not. It's in our hands, not written at a small piece of paper or foretold by a fortuneteller.

It was not bad to believe…

But not too much…

**Owari.**


End file.
